Two Hearts
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Meskipun ini adalah suatu kesalahan, terjebak dalam dua hati tidak membuat Ino mundur. Bukankah tidak ada yang tahu rahasia masa depan? / AU. KibaIno. Ficlet.


Aku memandangnya—mencuri pandang, tepatnya. Sosoknya yang terduduk santai di kursi sembari memainkan _keyboard_ dari komputer di hadapannya. Terkadang ia mengacak rambut kecokelatannya dan sesekali ia menyangga wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Terlihat serius; berbeda dari ia yang biasa mengumbar cengiran.

Nah, seperti itu. Menyeringai sambil menatap jahil ke arahku.

…

Oh, _damn_! Aku tertangkap basah sedang memandanginya, dong?!

* * *

**TWO HEARTS**

**_Disclaimer_**** : ****_I do not own _****Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfic is just for fun._**

**_Story_**** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**_Warning_**** :****_ kinda plotless_****. ****_Short_****. ****_Weird (?)_****. **

* * *

Aku memalingkan wajah dan kembali menatap layar komputer di hadapanku. Hanya menatap tanpa tahu harus mengerjakan apa. Deretan kotak-kotak berisi huruf dan kotak di hadapanku bergeming menunggu seolah bingung karena belum juga diolah. Tapi itu salah, _akulah_ yang bingung.

Kudengar langkah pelan menghampiriku. Lalu sebuah tangan kini mendarat di atas kayu berpelitur yang menjadi sekat untuk tiap kubikal. Aku tidak langsung memandang wajah sang empunya tangan. Kubiarkan dia di sana sampai ia membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Ada yang aneh dari wajahku, eh, Ino?"

Kupalsukan senyumku. Harus terlihat percaya diri. Harus.

"Nggak," jawabku sambil balik menantangnya.

Inuzuka Kiba masih berada begitu dekat denganku. Cengiran menggoda masih menjadi tameng di wajahnya. Sial.

"Hanya aneh saja melihatmu serius bekerja seperti itu," imbuhku.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang bekerja, ya?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Alisku mengernyit. Dan … jantungku tersentak saat mendadak Kiba merendahkan tubuhnya—semakin condong hingga kepalanya semakin mendekat ke wajahku.

Refleks, kudorong wajahnya menjauh dengan menggunakan telapak tanganku.

"Jadi apa yang kaulakukan?"

Dia tertawa-tawa. Ih, menyebalkan sekali tawanya. Tapi aku tahu, tawa ini hanya awal dari serangkaian hal menyebalkan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau penasaran sekali, ya, dengan apa pun yang aku kerjakan?"

Tuh, kan.

"_Ge-er_ banget, sih?" Aku merengut. "Sudah, sana kembali ke tempatmu. Kalau tiba-tiba Pak Bos datang dan melihatmu nggak kerja, kau bisa kena damprat nanti."

"Perhatian sekali. Aku jadi terharu, nih!"

_Arrrghh_! Dia iniiii!

"Terserah apa katamu, deh!" balasku sambil mengibaskan tangan untuk mengusirnya. "Jangan ganggu aku sekarang. Tugasku belum selesai."

Kukira kata-kataku cukup untuk mengusirnya. Tapi ternyata Kiba masih berdiri tegak di samping tempatku bekerja. Ia tampak berpikir. Wajah dengan senyuman menggoda yang menjadi andalannya memang kerap membuat jantungku berdetak di luar kewajaran, tapi wajah seriusnya juga bisa menjadi ancaman untuk kesehatan jantungku. Nggak sehat banget, deh!

"Kalau …," ujarnya lagi—agak tiba-tiba hingga memecahkan fantasiku tentang dirinya, "… kalau aku mengganggamu nanti setelah pulang kerja, kau keberatan, nggak?"

Aku membeku di tempat. Mulutku terasa kaku. Ingin kujawab 'nggak keberatan' tapi sesuatu terasa mengganjal. Ini … salah. Sebenarnya semua ini sangat salah. Perutku jadi melilit rasanya.

Giliranku menjawab kembali diambil alih olehnya.

"Kok malah bengong? Jawab, dong."

Duh, dia butuh jawaban, ya? Bagaimana caraku mengelak?

Tepat saat itu, ponselku bergetar. Secepat yang kubisa, kusambar benda elektronik kecil dengan gantungan berbentuk babi gempal yang sangat lucu tersebut. Kubuka _email_ yang membuat ponselku bergetar tadi dan seketika, aku merasa semakin membeku.

"Hei?" tanyanya lagi sambil menepuk kepalaku.

"Iya, iya. Emang nanti pulang kerja mau ke mana, sih?" ujarku sembari menyentuh kepalaku yang baru saja disentuh olehnya. Mataku hanya melirik sedikit dari _email_ yang baru kubaca, sisanya kufokuskan untuk membalas pesan elektronik tersebut

"Makan? Nonton? Kau yang tentukan."

Ini … ini salah, lho. Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Aku tidak seharusnya suka pada Inuzuka Kiba. Aku tidak seharusnya menerima ajakannya untuk pergi nanti malam. Ini bukan hanya akan semakin membuatku berharap, tetapi membuatku menjadi semakin jahat.

Apa Kiba tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang? Apa dia sengaja mengajakku untuk sekadar bermain-main? Atau dia bermaksud membalas perasaanku karena dia memang memiliki perasaan yang sama dan tulus?

…

Ini tidak benar, tapi …

"Yah, boleh, deh. Kau yang traktir, ya?"

… kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa bisa dicegah.

Ah, sepertinya jawabanku tidak salah. Kiba memberikanku satu hadiah berupa senyuman jahilnya yang membuatku seolah terhipnotis.

Aku akan semakin terjerumus.

Tapi aku memilih menutup mata. Berada di antara dua hati seperti ini membuatku ingin menikmati detik tiap detik dan momen demi momen yang mungkin terjadi.

Bukankah kita tidak akan pernah tahu rahasia masa depan?

.

.

.

From: Koibito-kun [gaara. sabaku konomail. jp]

To: [ino. yamanaka konomail. Jp]

Subject: _Tonight's Plan_

Ino, kau pulang jam berapa malam ini? Aku mau mengajakmu makan malam. Ada restoran enak yang baru kutemukan dan kurasa kau akan menyukainya.

.

From: Koibito-chan [ino. yamanaka konomail. jp]

To: [gaara. sabaku konomail. jp]

Subject: RE: _Tonight's Plan_

_Gomen ne_, Gaara-_kun_. Aku harus lembur hari ini. Mungkin besok-besok saja, ya.

.

.

.

*****FIN*****

* * *

_Fanfict_ yang dibuat untuk iseng-iseng aja. Lagi stress kerja dan ini bikinnya pun sembunyi-sembunyi sambil celingak-celinguk ngeri *takut ketahuan orang kantor*

Tapi pas berhasil membubuhkan FIN di akhir cerita itu rasanya … sesuatu, ya? Meskipun cerita ini agak-agak _plotless_, tapi aku ngerasakan kepuasan batin karena akhirnya bisa ngetik lagi *meski nyolong-nyolong waktu kerja* Hahaha.

_Yo ah,_ langsung aja beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ ini via _review_~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

**_~Thanks for reading~_**


End file.
